Just my luck
by MilaStardust
Summary: Londres. Sol. Amor. Tobelaide one-shot.


Quando Adelaide acordou, ela não tinha a mínima idéia de que horas eram. Ela virou para o lado e gemeu quando se lembrou de onde estava, seus pés enrolados no lençol branco na cama bagunçada do barco. Havia pacotes de salgadinho espalhados pelo chão, garrafas de bebida vazias e um Toby adormecido, sem camisa e de cabelos bagunçados, respirando profundamente do outro lado do colchão. Ela se levantou e tentou consertar sua regata amarrotada, vestiu sua calça jeans que estava jogada no lado oposto do quarto e lavou o rosto, que aquela altura estava manchado de rímel. Já a que estava em seu pescoço, não haveria jeito de disfarçar. Ela subiu as escadas do barco marrom escuro, que flutuava quase parando, e encontrou as duas garotas com quem havia conversado mais cedo, Becky e Lizzie, bebendo o que parecia ser wisky em copos de vidro.

- Hey, estrangeira ! – Becky chamou. – Está com fome? John esta assando alguns petiscos pra nós.

Adelaide olhou para o cara de chapéu e óculos escuros na beirada do barco, que parecia ocupado com a grelha. Ela se sentou ao lado das garotas.

- Você já tem que ir embora mesmo? – Lizzie disse, com uma expressão triste. Ela e Becky eram o oposto uma da outra. Lizzie era extremamente magra em sua calça skinny, morena e de algum jeito, bem parecida com sua amiga brasileira. Becky por outro lado, era branca feito leite, um pouco mais gordinha, com os cabelos loiros cortados de um jeito desalinhado e um vestido florido. – Fica mais um pouco...

- Me desculpe, mas fiquei de encontrar com uma amiga que vai viajar pra Roma amanhã... – Adelaide deu de ombros.

- Deve ter outro jeito! – Becky disse, lhe servindo um copo. – Você sabe que ele quer que você fique.

Adelaide fez uma careta. Ela havia chegado em Londres no dia anterior e recebido uma mensagem de Toby, a convidando para um passeio de barco. Ela não queria ir, porque sabia que faria besteira. Mas respondeu "sim" talvez rápido demais. E havia adormecido ali, depois de passarem a manhã debaixo do cobertor, enquanto comiam pretzels.

- Você não sabe se ele gosta de mim. – Ela disse, na defensiva.

Becy e Lizzie trocaram um olhar.

- Se ele não gostasse de você, vocês dois não teriam..- Lizzie arqueou as sobrancelhas sem terminar a frase.

- A gente não fez nada ! – Adelaide disse, ficando vermelha. De mentira, no meio das pessoas era uma coisa..de verdade ali, sabendo que as meninas estavam do lado de fora, de jeito nenhum.

As duas garotas caíram na gargalhada.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, a gente só tá tirando uma com a sua cara! – Lizzie disse.

- Fazemos isso com os gringos! - Becky completou piscando.

– Mas seria muito bom se você ficasse mais. A gente ia ficar feliz, _beem feliz_ – Lizzie enfatizou.

- Olha – Becky disse, virando para o lado e enfiando a mão na bolsa. Uma moeda dourada cintilou em sua mão. – Vamos jogar essa moeda. Se der coroa, ele não gosta realmente de você e você pode ir embora. Se der cara, você vai ter que dar uma chance, e voltar pra Londres um dia. O que acha, quer tentar sorte?

- Eu acho que não acredito nessas coisas... – Adelaide disse, esvaziando seu copo.

- Pois eu acho que a Becky pode ser o Nostradamus! – Lizzie brincou, rindo em seguida.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá. No três. Um...dois...três! – Becky jogou a moeda para o alto. Ela girou várias vezes no ar e fez um_ploft_ ao cair dentro da água e afundar.

- Ahh, droga ! - Lizzie fez um muxoxo. As três garotas olhavam para a água, que exibia seus reflexos desanimados. – Agora a gente nunca vai saber.

Toby havia subido para o convés enquanto elas ainda estavam de costas, olhando para as ondas. Ele havia vestido a camisa, mas seu cabelo ainda continuava bagunçado. Seus olhos encontraram os de Adelaide, que olhou para baixo desconcertada.

- Espero que não estejam de entediando.. – Ele disse, se sentando ao seu lado.

- Quem disse que nós somos entediantes ? – Becky se defendeu – Estávamos tendo um momento de garotas!

Lizzie encheu os copos novamente.

- Então, Addy, como é na Austrália? – Perguntou.

Adelaide ficou feliz por elas terem mantido a conversa anterior em segredo.

- Ela vivia com os marsupiais! – Toby disse, gargalhando.

- Hey! – Ela brigou.

- Eu to só brincando. Mas falando serio, eu não sei como você sobreviveu comendo aquela coisa esquisita.

- Vegemite não é esquisito..é gostoso!

- É horrível! – Toby disse. Mas então ele sorriu e Adelaide simplesmente não conseguiu ficar brava. Ao invés disso, voltou sua atenção para as garotas. Ela sentia os dedos de Toby fazendo círculos em seu joelho, mas fingiu não notar, enquanto contava para Lizzie e Becky como era a sua vida antes de se mudar para o Canadá.

Enquanto isso, a moeda havia finalmente alcançado a areia no fundo do rio. E ela cintilou mais uma vez com o reflexo do sol, enquanto exibia o rosto da rainha.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Vou vir com aquela frase clichê de que o aniversário é meu mas quem ganhou presente foram vocês! Em meio ao caos a gente tem que acender uma luz. 3**


End file.
